everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Seabastian C. Witch
Seabastian C. Witch is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Sea Witch from the Hans Christian Andersen tale The Little Mermaid. Born into a long line of Sea Witches, Seabastian knows hexactly what his destiny is - The only thing he doesn't know hexactly, is how he feels about it. Sometimes he likes to use his potions to actually help people, but other times he likes to have a little fun with them. He is currently on the side of the Rebels, figuring that if Raven Queen gets a Happily Ever After, then he should too. Character Personality Seabastian considers himself to be an antihero. He's not necessarily good, but he's not necessarily bad either. He likes keeping a wicked rep around the school, mainly because nobody gets in his way. However, he's always secretly wanted to be a hero, sort of like a Prince Charming who saves the day instead of Sea Witch who pretty much dooms an innocent mermaid. Sometimes thoughts like these poke at his mind and make him question who he is as a person, but he tries to play it off with a cool, aloof exterior. For those who he likes, he'll tease them. It's his way of showing affection. As for those that he doesn't like, well, let's just say he's not above pouring a few stench potions here and there As far as he's concerned, no one cares about his side of the story. They all feel bad for the Little Mermaid, but they never stop to think that maybe the Sea Witch was helping the Little Mermaid get her Happily Ever After - or, at least, tried to help. Seabastian does often times help other fairytales with his potions, since he has a wide array of elixirs with varying effects, although it is mainly the aspiring villains who come to him looking for a potion for some odd reason for another. His best customer is Malevola Wicked, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, who uses his potions for her pranks almost all the time It's because of this that Seabastian is seen as a villain by the school. There are all sorts of rumors about him, and most of them are not positive at all. He'd try to clear up his reputation, but he knows that most people would still look at him like he was a villain anyways, even if he stopped making potions and started acting all nice. So he'd much rather be his normal aloof, dry-humored, cynical Sea Witch self that he is, and that's the way it will stay Appearance Bastian is tall and handsome, with a more or less blue sort of tinge to his skin. He has very dark blue hair with silver streaks. He wears plenty of fish scale and wave motifs in his outfits and has a dark navy blue, silver, and black color scheme. He always wears a belt of some kind where tiny potions of varying colors dangle from; Mostly because you never know when you might need a potion Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Little Mermaid dwells in an underwater kingdom with her father (the sea king or mer-king), her dowager grandmother, and her five older sisters, each of whom had been born one year apart. When a mermaid turns 15, she is permitted to swim to the surface for the first time to watch the world above, and when the sisters become old enough, each of them visits the upper world one at a time every year. As each returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the world inhabited by human beings. When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she rises up to the surface, sees a celebration being held on a ship in honor of a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a distance. A violent storm hits, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here, she waits until a young girl from the temple finds him. To her dismay, the prince never sees the Little Mermaid or realizes that it was she who had originally saved his life. The Little Mermaid becomes melancholy and asks her grandmother if humans can live forever and if they can breathe under water. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than merfolks' 300 years, but that when mermaids die, they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Witch in a dangerous section of the ocean. The witch willingly helps her by selling her a potion that gives her legs in exchange for her tongue (as the Little Mermaid has the most enchanting and beautiful voice in the world). The Sea Witch warns that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Consuming the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her body, yet when she recovers, she will have two human legs and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, she will constantly feel as if she is walking on sharp knives and as though her toes are bleeding. In addition, she will obtain a soul only if she wins the love of the prince and marries him, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries another woman, the Little Mermaid will die brokenhearted and disintegrate into sea foam upon the waves. The Little Mermaid agrees to this arrangement, and the Sea Witch cuts off her tongue. The Little Mermaid swims to the surface near the palace of the prince and drinks the potion. She is found by the prince, who is mesmerised by her beauty and grace, even though she is considered by everyone in the kingdom as dumb and mute. Most of all, he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite suffering excruciating pain with every step. Soon, the Little Mermaid becomes the prince's favorite companion and accompanies him on many of his outings. When the prince's father orders his son to marry the neighboring king's daughter in an arranged marriage, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, who he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess from the neighboring kingdom is the temple girl, sent there only temporarily to be educated. The prince loves her, and the royal wedding is announced at once. The prince and princess marry on a wedding ship, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has sacrificed and of all the pain she has endured. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters rise out of the water and bring her a dagger that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long, beautiful hair. If the Little Mermaid slays the prince with the dagger and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid once more, all her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life in the ocean with her family. However, the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his new bride, and she throws the dagger and herself off the ship into the water just as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warm sun and discovers that she has turned into a luminous and ethereal earthbound spirit, a daughter of the air. As the Little Mermaid ascends into the atmosphere, she is greeted by other daughters who tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. Because of her selflessness, she will be given the chance to earn her own soul by doing good deeds to mankind for 300 years and will one day rise up into the Kingdom of God. How Does Seabastian Come Into It? As son of the Sea Witch, he is the one who the next Little Mermaid to is come to asking for help about her continuous pining over a human prince. He's supposed to cut off her tongue in exchange for a potion which would turn her human. Seabastian knows that technically he isn't really a villain - he was simply doing his job by selling and trading potions - but sometimes he can't help but feel like a villain in The End Relationships Family Seabastian is the son of the Sea Witch who, despite popular belief, is actually a kindhearted person who makes her livelihood selling potions to those who need them. Seabastian grew up very close to his mother, and of course took up the hobby of making potions just like her. The Sea Witch doesn't seem to understand that she's viewed as a villain, much to Seabastian's amusement Friends Seabastian figures he's friends with Malevola Wicked, who often goes to him for all of her potion needs. Most fairytales seem to stay away from him due to his antagonistic role, so he mostly has "customers" and not "friends". Still, he likes hanging out with other Rebels such as Sparrow Hood and Raven Queen Pet Bastian owns a pet stingray whom he calls Kraken Romance Seabastian has never had a romantic relationship with another fairytale, nor can he say he's too interested in one. He has seen a fair few princesses who he does think are pretty cute, though Outfits Trivia *The 'C' in his middle names stands for Caspian *His favorite food is sushi *He can turn into a shark-like merman when he is submerged in water Quotes TBA Notes *'Seabastian' is the word sea and the name Sebastian mixed together *His middle name, Caspian, is named after the Caspian Sea Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs